


Metal & Dust

by sookehh



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, angst angst i jeszcze raz angst, cheriki trzymają mnie w piekle, erik myśliciel, flashbacki z kuby nie są fajne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles sprawiał, że Erik naprawdę kurewsko chciał chociaż udawać, że jest lepszym mężczyzną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal & Dust

Noce są zdecydowanie najgorsze.

Zwłaszcza te, podczas których Erik budzi się zlany potem, z nienaturalnie przyspieszonym biciem serca i płytkim oddechem. Jego dłonie unoszą się nerwowo, w kompletnej nieświadomości, a pojedyncze przedmioty zrobione z metalu, które znajdują się w pokoju, orbitują w powietrzu. Lehnsherrowi zajmuje dłuższą chwilę, uświadomienie sobie, gdzie się znajduje, co jest niezwykle trudne, gdy w głowie nadal cichym echem odbijają się słowa jego przyjaciela, bratniej duszy, Charlesa; jego Charlesa.

_– Jest w tobie o wiele więcej, niż sądzisz. Nie tylko ból i gniew. Masz w sobie dobro, poczułem je._

Potężny Magneto za dnia, w nocy staje się zaledwie bezbronnym chłopcem o imieniu Erik, któremu koszmary przeszłości spędzają sen z powiek. Och, ile by oddał, by choć na krótki moment wszystko to pozwoliło mu spokojnie zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza w płuca. Wtedy też w snach pojawia się Charles, Charles Xavier, choć Lehnsherr doskonale wie, że jest on oddalony od niego o tysiące kilometrów, o ile nie więcej. Metalowy hełm, z którym nie rozstaje się nawet na chwilę, skutecznie uniemożliwia kontakt telepatyczny ze starym przyjacielem, ale nie jest on jednak na tyle pomocny, aby zablokować myśli Erika, które bezustannie krążą wokół Charlesa od tego pamiętnego dnia na plaży, na Kubie.

Trudno jest mu zapomnieć o tych pięknych, niebieskich tęczówkach, którymi Xavier uważnie śledził każdy jego ruch. Erik mógłby przysiąc na wszystko, co mu znane, że przez całe życie nie widział tak intensywnego błękitu. Czasami miał wrażenie, jakby w oczach Charlesa zamknięte zostały wszystkie wody tego świata i w zależności od poszczególnych emocji, były albo spokojnym oceanem, albo wzburzonym morzem. Trudno jest też mu zapomnieć o wielu innych detalach, które niczym puzzle w układance, tworzą osobę Charlesa Xaviera. Uśmiech, wkradający się na jego twarz za każdym razem, gdy się rumienił. Jego drobne, malutkie ciało, któremu tak łatwo jest wyrządzić krzywdę, choćby przez przypadek; może dlatego też Erik nigdy nie odważył się go pocałować, w obawie, że zmiażdży jego porcelanowe wargi. Och, i to charlesowe miękkie serce, i jego naiwna wiara w ten cholernie zepsuty świat, której mimo wszelkich wydarzeń, nigdy nie dało się zburzyć.

Tak, Erik pamięta wszystko. Jest to zapisane gdzieś w jego umyśle, wyryte w sercu, wszczepione w DNA.

Czasami Lehnsherr wrzeszczy imię Xaviera przez sen. Krzykiem pełnym przerażenia, troski, tęsknoty, _miłości_ ; wtedy pojawia się u jego boku Mystique, głaszcze po odkrytym częściowo policzku i szepcze uspokajającym głosem, głosem należącym do Charlesa:

– Spokojnie, Eriku. Jestem przy tobie.

Jednak kiedy się budzi, Xaviera wcale u jego boku nie ma. Znajduje na drugiej części swojego materaca tylko i aż ciepłe ciało w kolorze intensywnego błękitu należące do Raven, która od czasu Kuby przychodzi do jego sypialni, aby choć trochę ulżyć w jego cierpieniu. Może i Erik nie powie jej tego prosto w twarz, choćby ze względu na to, że zbyt wiele ze sobą nie rozmawiają, poza tym to przecież nie w jego stylu, ale jest jej cholernie wdzięczny za to, że pojawia się obok niego wtedy, gdy on tego najbardziej potrzebuje.

Poza tym Raven kurewsko przypomina mu Charlesa, a to jest jedno z tych wspomnień, które Erik bezapelacyjnie może okrzyknąć mianem _najlepszych_ , choć wyboru wielkiego nie ma, bo jego życie dotychczas składało się z cierpienia pulsującego pod skórą, samotności smakującej pustymi pokojami hotelowymi czy niewyobrażalnym żalem i nienawiścią, które wypełniają go po brzegi duszy, gdy tylko przypomni sobie czasy Holokaustu.

– Charles nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł chodzić – mówi beznamiętnie Emma pewnego wieczoru, siedząc na fotelu ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w Mystique.

Poczucie winy, pojawiające się za każdym razem, gdy Frost na życzenie Raven, telepatycznie sprawdza, czy z Xavierem wszystko w porządku, także jest nie do zniesienia. Lehnsherr nadal czuje gdzieś pod opuszkami palców obrzydliwie zimny metal kuli z pistoletu Moiry, tak samo, jak trajektorię jej cholernego lotu. Może i Erik nie ma takich zdolności jak Charles, aby zapanować nad czyjąś świadomością na tyle, aby odczuwać wszystko to, co czuje konkretna osoba, ale tamtego dnia, na tej pieprzonej, kubańskiej plaży, Lehnsherr czuł wszystko tak samo boleśnie, jak upadający na gorący piasek Xavier. O ile nie bardziej.

Świat na moment się zatrzymał, gdy rozdzierający krzyk bólu wydobył się z drobnej piersi Charlesa. Lehnsherr wciąż nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie gorszego dźwięku, okropniejszego, wzbudzającego jednocześnie ogromne cierpienie i jeszcze większy żal do samego siebie.

**Cholera, Erik, przecież wiedziałeś, że niezwykle łatwo jest go zranić. I byłeś, ba, nadal jesteś w stanie zabić tych, którzy go skrzywdzą, ale co jeśli oprawcą jesteś ty sam?**

**Co wtedy, Eriku?**

Magneto gwałtownie wstaje z miejsca i nerwowym, szybkim krokiem wychodzi z pokoju pod pretekstem chęci zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza, choć tak naprawdę nie chce pokazać przed Emmą, Azazelem czy Riptidem, że brak telepaty u jego boku nadal jest dla niego niezwykle bolesny. Tylko Raven to wie, co dla Erika jest wystarczające; nikt inny nie musi posiadać wiedzy na temat tej dziwnej, pełnej troski, zaufania i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, relacji Lehnsherra z Xavierem.

Wydarzenia z Kuby są tak żywe, jakby wydarzyły się wczoraj, choć od tego czasu minął prawie rok. W pamięć jednak najbardziej wryły mu się tylko pewne fragmenty, takie jak moneta przechodząca przez mózg Shawa, który w tamtym momencie był pod kontrolą Xaviera. Niebo pełne metalowych pocisków skierowanych prosto na nich czy strzelająca do niego MacTaggert. Okropny dźwięk bezwładnie upadającego na piasek ciała Charlesa, które Erik trzymał w swoich ramionach kilka chwil później, niczym najcenniejszy na świecie skarb. Dotyk zimnej, drżącej dłoni Raven i niemiłe uczucie w żołądku, które pojawiło się wraz z ich zniknięciem przy pomocy umiejętności teleportacji Azazela.

Jednak najbardziej w pamięci zostały mu te smakujące żalem, smutkiem, niezwykle cierpkie i jednocześnie pełne narastającej tęsknoty, słowa Xaviera.

_– Stań u mego boku. Jesteśmy braćmi. Wszyscy razem. Chronimy się wzajemnie. Pragniemy tego samego._

_– Przyjacielu... Przykro mi, ale tak nie jest._

Erik przymyka na moment powieki, chcąc pozbyć się tych obrazów sprzed oczu, ale dopiero kobieca dłoń zaciskająca się delikatnie na jego ramieniu doprowadza go do porządku.

– Wszystko okej?

Lehnsherr gwałtownie odwraca się na dźwięk cichego, nieco niepewnego głosu. Jego bladoniebieskie tęczówki spotykają się z tymi żółtymi należącymi do Raven. Mutantka uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie, ale na widok jego nieobecnego wzroku, uśmiech ten natychmiast znika z jej twarzy.

– Czy Emma w końcu zdobyła namiary na tę starą bazę Shawa?

Kiedy Mystique nie odpowiada, Erik ostrożnie ją wymija i wchodzi do środka.

Po kilku tygodniach w końcu jednak udaje im się odkryć współrzędne i przenieść do starej, chorwackiej posiadłości Sebastiana Shawa. Emma jest zachwycona nowym miejscem, Raven i Angel podobnie. Azazel zdaje się w ogóle nie dostrzegać uroków małego chorwackiego miasteczka, a Riptide wciąż narzeka, że jest tutaj dla niego za gorąco. Erik ma mieszane uczucia; szum fal uspokaja go i ułatwia zasypianie, ale widok plaży nieustannie przypomina mu o niedalekiej przeszłości.

Charles Francis Xavier i Erik Lehnsherr byli niczym proste równoległe; zawsze obok siebie, ale nigdy razem. Teraz jednak Magneto jest sam, z dala od swojego przyjaciela, swojej bratniej duszy, swojego uśmiechu, swojego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Charles pokochał go, gdy Erik nadal smakował strapieniem i wojną. I Lehnsherr naprawdę nigdy nie chciał złamać małego, kruchego, xavierowego serduszka, więc odszedł, pozwalając złamać resztki swojego.

Erik wychował się pośród metalowych krat, fetoru palonych zwłok, głodowych racji żywnościowych i zwierzęcych instynktów przetrwania. Nie nauczono go tego, by kochać czule. Został wychowany, by być dobrym w niesieniu chaosu, bólu i przemocy. Jego dłonie nigdy nie dowiedziały się tego, jak być delikatnymi; stworzono je, by niosły tylko, a może aż zniszczenie. Charles zaś wychował się pośród ciepła rodzinnego domu, zapachu gorącej czekolady robionej przez służącą, dostatku i miłości, którą rodzice pragnęli go obdarzyć, choć nie zawsze wychodziło im to tak, jak chcieli. Nauczono go wybaczania, wiary w ludzi, kochania w sposób bezgraniczny. Jego spojrzenie potrafi bez problemu dostrzec nawet w najciemniejszej duszy, najdrobniejsze wiązki światła, ledwo przebijające się przez duży, ceglany mur zbudowany wokół każdej skrytej duszy.

Lehnsherr do dzisiaj zadaje sobie pytanie, co takiego ujrzał w nim Charles, że pokochał go miłością absolutną? I co on zobaczył w Xavierze, oddając mu całego siebie, bez żadnego sprzeciwu?

Czasami ich usta były niebezpiecznie blisko siebie i Erik był naprawdę o krok od pocałowania Charlesa, jednak coś zawsze go od tego powstrzymywało. Strach, że skrzywdzi go swoją brutalnością i jednocześnie zniszczy wszystkie inne swoje pocałunki, a resztę życia spędzi na próbie zapomnienia jego imienia. Czasem też pojawiało się to dziwne poczucie, że jest we śnie, a gdy pocałuje telepatę, obudzi się z krzykiem w pokoju hotelowym, gdzieś w centrum Paryża. I choć oczy Xaviera wydawały się błagać o to, aby posmakować warg swojego przyjaciela, sam Lehnsherr nigdy się na ten krok nie odważył.

Charles sprawiał, że Erik naprawdę kurewsko chciał chociaż udawać, że jest lepszym mężczyzną.

Kilka razy pojawia się przed bramą Xavier's Mansion, ale nigdy nie zdobywa się na jej przekroczenie. Marzy o tym, aby na nowo zobaczyć Charlesa, porozmawiać z nim, pograć w szachy gdzieś pomiędzy zielonymi ogrodami wielkiego dworu, poczuć jego skórę pod opuszkami palców i usłyszeć jego radosny śmiech. Jednak za każdym cholernym razem, gdy ma tę możliwość na wyciągnięcie ręki, tchórzy niczym kilkuletni dzieciak. Nagle opuszcza go cała odwaga; opuszcza go też nadzieja na to, że Xavier wybaczy mu wszystko to, co wydarzyło się na Kubie. Poza tym, co miałby mu powiedzieć? Najprawdopodobniej skończyłoby się na kilku krótkich, pełnych sarkazmu, jednocześnie pustych emocjonalnie, zdań. Dlatego Erik odwraca tylko wzrok, chwyta Azazela za dłoń i z powrotem teleportują się do chorwackiej willi.

Lehnsherr darzy Azazela ogromną ilością szacunku; głównie ze względu na to, że nie wspomina o ich wspólnych wycieczkach do Westchester nikomu z obecnych, choć Magneto nawet go o to nie prosił.

– Erik. – Raven w swojej naturalnej formie wchodzi do salonu, gdzie Lehnsherr rozgrywa samotną partię szachów.

– Mam nadzieję, że to coś naprawdę ważnego – mruczy w odpowiedzi mężczyzna.

Mystique wzdycha cicho, staje przed niewielkim stolikiem z planszą do gry i bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia rzuca na niego gruby plik papierów zapakowanych w jasnobrązową teczkę, zwalając tym samym kilka pojedynczych pionków na miękki, perski dywan. Lehnsherr zamiera w bezruchu, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w pierwszej stronie, a potem ze świstem wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

– To potwierdzona informacja?

Raven w odpowiedzi tylko przytakuje ruchem głowy.

Jeszcze długo po jej wyjściu Erik przygląda się w milczeniu grubemu plikowi kartek, które spoczywają gdzieś pomiędzy porozrzucanymi na szachownicy pionkami. To, co ma zrobić, jest dla niego jasne, nawet nie rozważa innych opcji; jego myśli krążą teraz wokół Charlesa i tego, jak on zareagowałby na tę wiadomość.

Wiadomość o tym, że prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, John Fitzgerald Kennedy, jest jednym z nich, jest **mutantem**.

Zabiera ze sobą dokumenty, które ma zamiar przestudiować kawałek po kawałku i obrać taktykę obrony prezydenta na wypadek, gdyby świat dowiedział się o tym fakcie. Nadzwyczaj piękny, wrześniowy dzień, ma się ku końcowi, kiedy Lehnsherr zamyka się w swoich czterech ścianach.

Tej nocy znów w swoich snach widzi twarz Charlesa. Wykrzywioną przez okropny ból, z płonącym żalem w jego błękitnych oczach, które wydają się wcale do niego nie należeć. Przyglądają się sobie przez dłuższą chwilę, stojąc gdzieś na tej cholernej kubańskiej plaży. W chwili, gdy Xavier gwałtownie i bez żadnego uprzedzenia rzuca się na niego z pięściami, słychać huk wystrzału. Erik mimowolnie zaczyna kontrolować kilka metalowych pocisków i tak, jak zdarzyło się to w prawdziwym życiu, ciska nimi na boki, aby się przed nimi uchronić. I nawet w tym pieprzonym śnie kule trafiają w Xaviera. Kiedy w jego uszach rozlega się ciężki odgłos upadku, cały obraz rozmywa się we mgle, a Lehnsherr znów budzi się z krzykiem, impulsywnie zrzucając na podłogę swój metalowy hełm.

Lehnsherr naprawdę nienawidzi siebie; czasami też nienawidzi Charlesa Francisa Xaviera, jednak to wcale nie zmienia faktu, że tęskni za nim bez przerwy, podczas każdej sekundy, z każdym kolejnym oddechem coraz bardziej i bardziej.

**Jakim cholernym cudem _my przeciwko światu_ stało się tak nagle _ja przeciwko tobie_ , Eriku?**

– Planują zamach na życie JFK – mówi Emma oschłym tonem podczas śniadania, leniwie mieszając kawę.

Raven o mało nie krztusi się kawałkiem kanapki z dżemem porzeczkowym, którą akurat żuje, Angel odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę Frost, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jajecznica przypala się jej na patelni, a Riptide unosi swoje spojrzenie znad gazety napisanej w nieznanym nikomu z obecnych języku. Azazela jak zwykle nie ma podczas ich wspólnego, nieco dziwnego, pełnego milczenia i własnych przemyśleń, poranka.

– Kto? – pyta natychmiast Mystique, gdy w końcu udaje jej się przełknąć jedzenie.

– Nieważne kto – mruczy Erik, biorąc łyk smolistej kawy osłodzonej kilkoma kostkami cukru. – Ważne gdzie i kiedy. Emmo?

Frost ostrożnie odkłada metalową łyżeczkę na porcelanowy spodeczek i mruży wzrok; na jej czole pojawia się parę drobnych zmarszczek, które łagodnieją dopiero kilka chwil później.

– Dallas – odpowiada w końcu. – Chcą go zamordować w trakcie drogi z lotniska Love Field, w okolicach hotelu Dealey Plaza. Mają zamiar umieścić w Teksańskiej Składnicy Podręczników uzbrojonego po zęby zabójcę, gdzieś w okolicach szóstego piętra.

– To za tydzień – wtrąca Angel. – Ma się tam pojawić z okazji swojej kampanii wyborczej.

Erik mocno zaciska wargi, a potem spogląda po twarzach swoich towarzyszy; czekają na jakiekolwiek słowo z jego ust.

– Zatem wracamy do Stanów Zjednoczonych – oświadcza.

Stany Zjednoczone bezapelacyjnie kojarzą mu się z Charlesem.

Lehnsherr wiele razy zastanawia się, czy Xavier myśli o nim tak często, jak robi to on, jednak nie potrafi odnaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zamiast tego bierze tylko łyk herbaty, odsuwa kołdrę i kładzie się spać w nadziei, że kolejny dzień w końcu mu ją da. Jednakże nic takiego nie ma miejsca, nawet tutaj, kiedy jest tak blisko Charlesa, kiedy oddycha tym samym amerykańskim powietrzem, co on.

– Ja wmieszam się w tłum – oznajmia Erik, dzień przed planowanym zamachem, przy skromnej kolacji w teksańskim motelu. – Riptide będzie prowadził, a ty, Emmo i Raven, spróbujecie przedostać się na szóste piętro i gdyby coś na dole się nie udało, interweniujcie.

– A co ze mną i Azazelem? – pyta cicho Angel.

– Azazel nas zostawił – stwierdza Lehnsherr. Jego głos jest zimny, obojętny, ale wewnątrz siebie Erik silnie odczuwa brak owego dziwnego towarzysza. – A ty, Angel, zostaniesz tutaj i przygotujesz wszystko na nasz powrót do Chorwacji.

Ranek dwudziestego drugiego listopada tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego trzeciego roku jest nadzwyczaj spokojny. Na niebie nie pojawia się żaden deszcz meteorytów, po ziemi nie chodzą potwory rodem z horrorów, a powietrze jest nadzwyczaj gorące jak na późną jesień. Świat nie daje żadnych przesłanek, które mogłyby świadczyć o tym, że tego dnia zginąć ma 35. prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, John F. Kennedy. Jednak Erik dokładnie czuje pulsującą pod skórą krew, która z minuty na minuty robi się coraz gęstsza od nadmiaru adrenaliny. Tylko grupka mutantów, a także zamachowcy, wiedzą o tym, co ma się dziś wydarzyć – dla każdego innego, zwykłego zjadacza chleba, jest to po prostu zwyczajny piątek.

Magneto w milczeniu przygotowuje się do powierzonego zadania; mimo usilnych próśb Raven, nie zgodził się na to, aby to ona powstrzymała osobę odpowiedzialną za zabójstwo. Czuje jakąś dziwną satysfakcję, że to właśnie on, Erik Lehnsherr, będzie mógł ochronić prezydenta. Stojąc w tłumie ludzi zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy robi to, aby odkupić swoje winy i z czystym sumieniem móc wrócić do Charlesa Xaviera, czy robi to naprawdę z troski o JFK.

Odpowiedzi jednak nigdy nie dostaje, ponieważ w tym samym czasie w stronę prezydenta leci pocisk.

_– Punkt pomiędzy gniewem a spokojem, Eriku._

Lehnsherr skupiając całą swoją uwagę na tym niby niepozornym kawałku metalu, sprawnie zmienia trajektorię jego lotu. Sprawia, że pocisk odbija się z cichym dźwiękiem od tyłu samochodu, upadając gdzieś na ulicę. Wśród obrony prezydenta słychać krzyki, wrzaski, nerwowo rzucane komendy.

– To była... – dyszy ciężko Mystique, znienacka pojawiając się obok niego – to była cholerna... pułapka... Nie zależało im na prezydencie... chodziło im... o ciebie...

Raven łapie Erika za dłoń i odciąga do tyłu. Oboje rzucają się biegiem do ucieczki, podczas gdy zszokowani ludzie przekrzykują się nawzajem, a kobiety głośno szlochają. Jednak policjanci od razu zwracają na nich uwagę, kierując w ich stronę pociski. Lehnsherr zręcznie odrzuca je na prawo i lewo; od samochodu, za którego kierownicą siedzi Riptide, dzieli ich parę metrów. Kiedy Mystique zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, prąd energii pochodzący z paralizatora jednego z agentów służb specjalnych, którzy zawsze znajdują się gdzieś w tłumie, gdy prezydent przyjeżdża do miasta, powala Magneto na ziemię. Jakby został specjalnie przygotowany właśnie dla niego...

W powietrzu czuje zapach kolejnych dwóch, cholernych pocisków; najgorsza jest świadomość, że nie może ich zatrzymać. _Znowu_.

Ktoś musiał dowiedzieć się o tym, że Lehnsherr tego dnia także zamierza być w Dallas i stąd ta obława, z jednej strony wyglądająca na całkowicie spontaniczną, a z drugiej na dokładnie zaplanowaną już miesiące wcześniej. Leżąc na kolanach, z nerwowo drgającymi mięśniami, Erik wyczuwa coś metalowego, coś, co jest nierozerwalnie związane z osobą oprawcy, jednak w tym samym momencie, gdy próbuje zapanować nad owym elementem, jest już za późno.

Dwa kolejne pociski ranią Johna F. Kennedy'ego.

Ktoś zaczyna w panice wrzeszczeć, aby go łapać, nie pozwolić mu odjechać. Lehnsherr może i pokonałby służby specjalne pilnujące jego drżącego ciała w ułamku sekundy, jednak nie ma zamiaru nigdzie uciekać; jest zbyt otumaniony bólem, aby nawet podnieść się z kolan. Z całej siły ściska swoją czaszkę, próbując pozbyć się paraliżującego bólu, ale zamiast tego, nasila się on coraz bardziej. Erik wrzeszczy, wrzeszczy krzykiem podobnym do tego, który budził go w nocy, wydobywając się z xavierowej piersi na kubańskiej plaży.

Frost, niezwykle zdenerwowana, zagłębia się w umyśle Magneto.

_– Jedźcie._

_– Bez ciebie?_

_– Dam sobie radę. Jedźcie._

Samochód z Riptidem, Mystique i Emmą w środku, odjeżdża z piskiem opon. Erik słyszy jeszcze tylko krzyk rozpaczy należący do Raven i dźwięk policyjnych radiowozów. Potem wszystko milknie. Magneto zostaje skutecznie unieszkodliwiony; to naprawdę śmieszne, ale jego ciało w wyniku tak ogromnej dawki bólu nie jest w stanie nawet zapanować nad głupią parą kajdanek. Najprawdopodobniej zwykły śmiertelnik już dawno by umarł.

Miesiąc później Mystique pojawia się w celi Lehnsherra pod postacią strażnika. Razem z resztą mają plan uwolnienia go z tego plastikowego więzienia, jednak Erik macha tylko przecząco głową. Coś mówi mu, żeby został tutaj przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Nie miałeś szans, Eriku – stwierdza cicho. – To wszystko było ustawione. Chcieli cię schwytać i jednocześnie zabić JFK. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

– Kto do niego strzelił?

– Jakiś agent HYDRY. Nazywają go Zimowym Żołnierzem.

Erik nie odpowiada. Wzdycha cicho, patrząc w ślad za wychodzącą z jego celi Mystique.

Tej nocy sen przychodzi nadzwyczaj szybko, bez godzin spędzonych w oczekiwaniu na Morfeusza, podczas których Lehnsherr ma w zwyczaju bić się ze swoimi myślami. Nad wyrzucaniem sobie tego, że nie uchronił JFK, że zostawił Raven, Emmę czy Azazela, że zranił Charlesa Xaviera tak dotkliwie, że nadal nie może w to uwierzyć. Patrzy wtedy w szklany sufit, nieruchomo leżąc na sterylnie czystym łóżku i prowadzi wewnętrzny dialog z własną osobowością.

Jednak tym razem żadna z tych rzeczy nie ma miejsca. Magneto przymyka powieki, które chwilę później zamykają się, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko; ciemność pochłania go w całości, tylko po to, aby kilka sekund później wyrzucić na brzegu kubańskiej plaży. Erik rozgląda się dookoła i uświadamia sobie, że ten sen różni się od poprzednich, od tych, w których Charles pada na piasek postrzelony z jego winy.

Gdy unosi wzrok, widzi przed sobą bramę Xavier's Mansion.

I dopiero teraz naprawdę nie boi się jej przekroczyć.

Ostrożnie stawia krok za krokiem, aż w końcu staje przed wielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Ostrożnie naciska klamkę i pcha je do przodu; bezszelestnie wślizguje się do środka. Na jednej ze ścian wisi fotografia, z której błękitne oczy Charlesa i żółte oczy Raven uważnie go obserwują.

Nagle Lehnsherra ogarnia ogromna ochotę na ucieczkę, jednak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. W panice rozgląda się dookoła, próbuje krzyczeć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z jego gardła. W końcu jego wzrok pada na sam koniec korytarza, gdzie majaczy niewyraźna sylwetka. Sylwetka człowieka, którego Erik poznałby wszędzie; sylwetka człowieka, którego Erik kocha.

– Charles – szepcze, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że idzie ku swojemu przyjacielowi.

Xavier milczy, podczas gdy z jego twarzy nie da się wyczytać żadnych emocji. Lehnsherr uświadamia sobie, że chyba nigdy w życiu nie był tak niepewny tego, co przyniesie naprawdę niedaleka przyszłość, jak teraz. Wstrzymuje na dłuższy moment oddech, wpatrując się w błękitne tęczówki Charlesa. Telepata ostrożnie podjeżdża bliżej, zatrzymując się kilkanaście centymetrów od Erika. Na jego twarzy nie ma nawet cienia uśmiechu.

– Łatwo przyszło ci mnie zostawić? Tam, na tej cholernej plaży? Na Kubie? – pyta w końcu, a Lehnsherr zamiera na dźwięk tych słów.

– Sam nadal nie potrafię sobie tego wybaczyć, Charles.

Xavier śmieje się gorzko, machając przecząco głową. Erik wie, że jego przyjaciel nie uwierzył w żadne jego słowo, choć zostały one wypowiedziane w całkowitej szczerości. Zbliża się do niego, klękając przed nim na jednym kolanie; dostrzega blask łez w jasnych oczach swojego przyjaciela. Jego dolna warga drży, w oczekiwaniu na rozwój sytuacji.

– No dalej, Eriku, uczyń to łatwiejszym. Powiedz, że to wszystko nigdy nic _nie znaczyło_.

Magneto jednak nie mówi nic; w odpowiedzi tylko ujmuje w dłonie twarz Charlesa i tym razem bez żadnego wahania, zaczyna delikatnie całować jego miękkie usta.

Tej nocy Lehnsherr nie zrywa się ze snu z krzykiem.

Tę noc przesypia całkowicie spokojnie.

**Może noce jednak nie są aż takie złe, Eriku?**

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało jako efekt kumulacji wszystkich moich uczuć do tego szipu po premierze X-Men: Apocalypse; motyw z JFK częściowo zainspirowany finałowym odcinkiem 11.22.63.


End file.
